Keep Holding On
by GabiihStephanie
Summary: Jensen está morrendo e Jared vai ficar sozinho. [Música: Keep Holding On – Avril Lavigne]


**Keep Holding On…**

**JARED'S P.O.V.**

Não consigo conter as lágrimas que estão escorrendo pelo meu rosto. Tudo aconteceu tão rápido. Parecem que se passaram poucos dias desde que recebemos a notícia de que Jensen tinha leucemia. Observo-o dormir na pequena cama de hospital, enquanto eu estou sentado em uma cadeira extremamente desconfortável. Ele está tão fraco, mas parece tão sereno... Parece um anjo dormindo.

Quando tudo começou a dar errado? Em um momento éramos apenas um casal feliz e no outro tenho que ficar no hospital assistindo o amor da minha adoecer cada vez mais, ficando cada vez mais fraco, sem poder fazer nada para mudar isso, apenas tomando os remédios e sempre sorrindo como se nada estivesse acontecendo... Como se ele não estivesse com dor. Como se ele não estivesse sofrendo. Talvez ele só queira me proteger, mas eu não sei mais de nada. Eu só sinto o aperto no meu peito. Aumentando cada vez mais e não tem como eu impedir.

**You're not alone  
**_(Você não está sozinho)  
_**Together we stand  
**_(Juntos ficaremos)  
_**I'll be by your side  
**_(Estarei ao seu lado)  
_**You know I'll take your hand  
**_(Você sabe que segurarei sua mão)_

Já se passaram quatro anos e o meu Jens estava segurando as pontas. Mas ele está muito fraco agora, não sei mais por quanto tempo ele vai aguentar. Não sei se eu vou aguentar...

Vejo ele se mexer na pequena cama. Me levanto e ando até ele, lhe fazendo um carinho nos cabelos curtos e macios. Eles não têm mais o brilho de antes, eles tinham uma cor tão viva... Combinava perfeitamente com seus olhos verdes intensos. Quando eu tiro a mão vejo que alguns fios se prenderam em meus dedos. Jogo-os no chão, olhando para o meu Jensen, que começava a despertar de um longo sono. Seco minhas lágrimas e tento parecer melhor, não é bom ele saber que eu estava chorando.

- Bom dia, meu amor – Jensen diz para mim com um sorriso fraco nos lábios grossos.

- Bom dia, meu anjo – Dei um selinho em seus lábios, ainda lhe fazendo o carinho nos cabelos.

- Você dormiu, Jay? – Ele perguntou, preocupado comigo. Como sempre.

- Não, eu não consegui – Sorri fracamente para ele – Dormiu bem?

- Sinto como se eu não tivesse dormido nada, ainda estou cansado – A expressão sofrida em seus olhos era de partir o coração.

- Tenta dormir de novo então, Jens – Fiz um carinho em seu rosto e ele segurou minha mão.

- Eu quero passar um tempo com você, amor – Ele disse acariciando minha mão.

**When it gets cold  
**_(Quando ficar frio)  
_**And it feels like the end  
**_(E parecer que é o fim)  
_**There's no place to go  
**_(Não há lugar para ir)  
_**You know I won't give in  
**_(Você sabe que não desistirei)  
_**No, I won't give in  
**_(Não, eu não desistirei)_

- Eu te amo – Eu disse. Poderia ser a última vez que eu teria a chance de dizer isso. É cruel pensar desse jeito, eu sei. Mas talvez seja verdade.

- Eu te amo mais, Jay – Ele levantou o braço, alcançando meu rosto com a ponta dos dedos, fazendo-me um carinho. Fecho os olhos respiro fundo. Vou sentir falta disso.

- Eu duvido – Sorrio para ele e selo nossos lábios em um beijo lento e apaixonado. Eu quero sentir tudo o que me for permitido... Pode não haver um amanhã.

- / -

**JENSEN'S P.O.V.**

Estou acordado, mas continuo de olhos fechados. Eu quero pensar. E não quero ver Jared triste. Eu sei que ele esteve ao meu lado cada segundo desde que recebemos aquela horrível notícia, mas eu não aguento ver o jeito como ele me olha. Não é de pena, nem de tristeza... É só que parece que eu sou a coisa mais importante do mundo dele e que ele vai morrer se um dia eu sumir ou coisa pior.

**Keep holding on  
**_(Continue aguentando)  
_**Cause you know we'll make it through  
**_(Pois você sabe que conseguiremos)  
_**We'll make it through  
**_(Conseguiremos)  
_**Just stay strong  
**_(Apenas continue forte)  
_**'Cause you know I'm here for you  
**_(Pois você sabe que estou aqui por você)  
_**I'm here for you  
**_(Estou aqui por você)_

Olhar nos olhos de Jared é uma das coisas mais difíceis do mundo para mim. Aqueles olhos azul-esverdeados tão lindos, tão cansados... Ultimamente estão fundos, sofridos, vermelhos e inchados por causa de seu choro. Ninguém sabe como é ruim vê-lo desse jeito. Ninguém sabe como é difícil vê-lo sofrer desse jeito e não poder fazer nada para mudar isso, porque eu sei que de um jeito ou de outro eu vou morrer. Vou deixá-lo sozinho. Uma coisa que eu havia lhe prometido que eu nunca iria fazer.

Ele se faz de forte, sorri quando estou acordado, tenta manter sua voz firme e grossa, mas eu conheço meu namorado. Ele é tudo para mim, eu sei que ele não está nada bem. Por mais que ele tente se fazer de forte e diz que está aguentando numa boa... Sei que não está. Esse homem é a pessoa mais doce, amável, gentil e frágil que eu já conheci. Ele é tão romântico e fofo, que às vezes eu desejo ser igual a ele.

Jared Tristan Padalecki é o amor da minha vida. Espero que minha morte não lhe cause muitas consequências. Eu não suportaria vê-lo sofrendo. Simplesmente a minha mente não consegue processar essa idéia. Por isso eu não quero partir. Por isso eu quero viver. Não é por mim, é por ele. Apenas por ele. Ele é o mais importante aqui.

**There's nothing you can say  
**_(Não há nada que possa dizer)  
_**Nothing you can do  
**_(Nada que possa fazer)  
_**There's no other way when it comes to the true  
**_(Não há outro jeito quando se trata da verdade)  
_**So keep holding on  
**_(Então, continue aguentando)  
_**'Cause you know we'll make it through  
**_(Pois você sabe que conseguiremos)  
_**We'll make it through  
**_(Conseguiremos)_

Abro meus olhos. Estou com saudades dele. Ele me olha com aqueles olhos fundos e vermelhos, passando os dedos por eles para que eu não percebesse que estava chorando. Pergunto se ele dormiu e recebo uma resposta negativa. Ele tinha que se cuidar melhor.

Ele me faz e mesma pergunta e digo que ainda estou um pouco cansado, mas quero ficar um tempo com ele. O que não deixa de ser verdade. Lanço para ele o melhor sorriso que eu pude projetar em meu rosto. Tenho a impressão de que não saiu do jeito que eu queria.

Estou cansado. Todos os dias busco motivos para continuar respirando. A dor é quase insuportável, mal sinto minhas pernas, meu cabelo está caindo cada vez mais, durmo mal, ando de mau humor e a cada dia que passa fico mais sem esperança. Mas então eu acordo e o vejo. Aqueles olhos tão perfeitos, tão intensos... Aquela boca rosada e fina, sorrindo pra mim, mostrando suas duas perfeitas covinhas. É somente isso que me faz continuar. É somente por causa dele que eu acordo toda manhã. É por ele que eu aguento cada sessão de quimioterapia, cada remédio, cada pontada de dor, cada lágrima... É só por ele.

**So far away  
**_(Tão longe)  
_**I wish you were here  
**_(Eu desejo que você estivesse aqui)  
_**Before it's too late  
**_(Antes que seja tarde demais)  
_**This could all disappear  
**_(Isso tudo poderá desaparecer)_

Eu acordo e o primeiro pensamento que invade minha é mente é: "Eu não vejo a hora de ver _aquele_ sorriso". Aquele sorriso que ilumina meus dias, que me dá forças e talvez até um pouco de esperança. Aquele sorriso, que mesmo sofrido, é lindo. Aquele sorriso que sempre esteve ao meu lado, me dando forças e me incentivando a continuar. Aquele sorriso que não me deixa desistir.

E esse sorriso vem acompanhado por lindos olhos verde-azulados. Aqueles olhos tão expressivos, tão intensos... Tão sofridos. E isso é o que mais machuca. Ver aqueles olhos tristes, ou aquele sorriso apagado de seu rosto. Eu lamento causar tanto sofrimento à ele.

- O Misha ligou – Jared disse, me tirando de meus devaneios.

- Ele está bem? – Perguntei com um pequeno sorriso.

- Está sim e mandou um abraço – Ele disse e beijou minha testa.

- Obrigado, mande outro por mim, ok?

- Pode deixar, Jens – Ele segurou minha mão e olhou em meus olhos – Eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo, Jay.

Deixei uma lágrima escapar de meus olhos, enquanto eu observava o amor da minha vida. Eu não queria chorar, mas não pude evitar que os soluços escapassem da minha garganta.

- Por que esta chorando, meu amor?

- Me desculpe, Jay. Eu tentei ser forte, mas... – Não consegui terminar, eu chorava compulsivamente agora.

- Shh... – Ele passou a mão por meus cabelos. Vi algumas lágrimas lhe escaparem também – Não fala desse jeito, Jen. Está tudo bem, não tem que se desculpar.

- Eu tenho sim. Olha o que eu fiz você passar.

- Você não tem culpa. Para de falar assim, por favor.

- Me desculpa.

- Eu te amo muito.

- Eu te amo mais. Muito mais, Jay.

- Eu duvido – Ele passou a ponta dos dedos por meu rosto, me fazendo um carinho.

Sorri para ele e ele sorriu de volta com aquelas covinhas adoráveis. Eu estou realmente cansado. Ficamos apenas nos olhando, e eu caí no sono.

- / -

**JARED'S P.O.V.**

Jensen dormiu após ficarmos nos olhando por um tempo. Aposto que ele está exausto. Precisa descansar.

**Before the doors close  
**_(Antes que as portas se fechem)  
_**And it comes to an end  
**_(E isso acabe)  
_**With you by my side  
**_(Com você ao meu lado)  
_**I will fight and defend  
**_(Vou lutar e defender)  
_**I'll fight and defend  
**_(Vou lutar e defender)_

Estou com um pouco de tontura e uma fraca dor de cabeça. Deve ser porque não me alimentei direito. Inclino-me e beijo a testa pálida do meu loiro, lhe desejando bons sonhos e saio do quarto em seguida.

Peguei um lanche qualquer na lanchonete do hospital e estou sentado em uma mesa qualquer, um pouco mais isolada em um canto. Tudo o que eu faço é no automático. Desde comer – quando eu como – a dormir. Eu não consigo fazer mais nada sem pesar em Jensen e pelo que ele está passando.

Algumas memórias vieram à minha mente. Eu e Jensen sentados na cama de hospital. Ele me olhava - provavelmente me analisando - E eu fazia o mesmo. Não havia emoção em sua expressão ou em sua postura. Ele parecia neutro. Mas então eu olhei em seus olhos. Os olhos tão verdes quanto uma floresta, tão intensos quanto o oceano, tão tristes quanto eu estava naquele momento e tão lindos quanto o Jensen. Meu Jensen...

- Jared? – Uma voz doce e feminina me tirou de meus devaneios.

- Oi, Alona – Eu disse, olhando para cima com um pequeno sorriso.

- Posso me sentar aqui? – Ela disse de um jeito fofo e com um sorriso simpático em seu rosto.

- Claro, fique à vontade – Eu disse indicando a cadeira com uma das mãos.

Nós adorávamos a Alona. Eu e o Jensen. Ela estava acompanhando o caso de Jensen com o Doutor Pellegrino e era realmente muito boa para nós. Eu desabafava com ela de vez em quando e tenho certeza de que Jensen faz o mesmo. Ela acabou se tornando uma grande amiga. Era muito especial.

- E aí, Jared? Como ele está?

- Ele está aguentando. Como sempre.

- Isso é bom, eu acho – Ela disse olhando em meus olhos.

- É. Deve ser bom – Mordi o lábio, pensativo.

**Keep holding on  
**_(Continue aguentando)  
_**Cause you know we'll make it through  
**_(Pois você sabe que conseguiremos)  
_**We'll make it through  
**_(Conseguiremos)  
_**Just stay strong  
**_(Apenas continue forte)  
_**'Cause you know I'm here for you  
**_(Pois você sabe que estou aqui por você)  
_**I'm here for you  
**_(Estou aqui por você)_

- Me fala. Em que você estava pensando? Quando eu cheguei você estava meio distante...

- Não é nada – Eu sorri para ela.

- Vai, me conta. Você sabe que pode confiar em mim – Ela me olhou com aqueles enormes olhos castanhos e um sorriso nos lábios finos. Ela estava certa, eu confiava nela.

- Tudo bem. Eu estava lembrando do dia em que recebemos a notícia da leucemia de Jensen...

- Sabe de uma coisa, Jay? Você nunca me contou o que aconteceu, tipo, tudo. Como você se sentiu? Como você aguentou? – Ela perguntou. Parecia curiosa, mas havia solidariedade em seus olhos.

- É... Eu... Sei lá... Eu não sei explicar. Foi um choque, com certeza. Mas eu não me lembro direito. Eu acho que nós amadurecemos depois desses quatro anos e as sensações mudaram...

[Nota da autora: Na verdade, Jared lembrava-se muito bem de como tudo havia acontecido...]

_### FLASHBACK ON ###_

**JARED'S P.O.V.**

_- Eu estou bem, Jay – Ele disse, como sempre – É só um mal estar. Logo vai passar._

_- Claro que não está tudo bem, Jensen. Olha só para você, você está pior do que ontem. Vamos ao médico agora._

_- Estou bem, amor. Sério – Ele se aproximou de mim e me deu um selinho._

_- Eu duvido. Mas vou respeitar sua vontade._

_- Obrigado._

_O levei para o quarto e ficamos conversando por algum tempo até que adormecemos profundamente, abraçados em baixo de um grosso cobertor._

_Jensen acordou mais cedo que eu naquela manhã. Ele me acordou, me dizendo que estava com umas feridas estranhas na boca. Achei que aquilo não podia ser um bom sinal e praticamente o arrastei até o hospital._

_Ficamos esperando por um bom tempo até que o Doutor Richard Speight Jr nos atendeu. Ele nos encaminhou para o oncologista Mark Pellegrino, que disse que o Jensen teria que fazer alguns exames. Naquele momento conhecemos Alona Tal. Uma enfermeira baixa de pele alva, cabelos longos e loiros e lindos olhos castanhos. Ela foi muito gentil enquanto nos guiava até a sala do oncologista._

_Eu estava quieto desde que o outro Doutor disse que poderia ser algo mais sério. Eu me desesperei quando aquele médico loiro disse que meu Jens teria que fazer alguns exames e reservou um quarto privativo. Eu não conseguia respirar. Eu não piscava, nem se quer me movia, apenas o pensamento de meu Jensen estar doente já me deixou enjoado._

**There's nothing you can say  
**_(Não há nada que possa dizer)  
_**Nothing you can do  
**_(Nada que possa fazer)  
_**There's no other way when it comes to the true  
**_(Não há outro jeito quando se trata da verdade)  
_**So keep holding on  
**_(Então, continue aguentando)  
_**'Cause you know we'll make it through  
**_(Pois você sabe que conseguiremos)  
_**We'll make it through  
**_(Conseguiremos)_

_Alona nos levou até o quarto 374 sob as ordens do oncologista. Era um quarto espaçoso, com um sofá longe da maca e uma cadeira ao lado dela. Tinha uma televisão e um frigobar ao lado do sofá. Ela deu um avental para Jensen se vestir e disse que em alguns minutos, outra enfermeira viria para coletar sangue e fazer uma punção lombar._

_Jensen ficou preocupado com a minha reação, me perguntando se eu estava bem. Calmamente me fazendo um carinho, me consolando ou somente me acalmando. Como ele podia estar tão calmo? Mas aí eu percebi... Ele só não queria __**me**__ preocupar. Achei muito lindo da parte dele._

_Então eu respirei fundo e abracei o meu loiro, sussurrando que tudo iria dar certo e que eu sempre estaria ao seu lado. Ele sorriu para mim. Um sorriso que há muito tempo eu não via. Era um sorriso sofrido, mas cheio de paixão. Senti uma lágrima escorrer pelo meu rosto e ele a secou, sorrindo fracamente. Mas em seus olhos eu pude ver que ele estava preocupado. Desesperado, eu diria._

_A enfermeira chegou. Seu nome era Genevieve Cortese, uma garota tão baixa quanto Alona, mas esta tinha cabelos castanhos escuros que pendiam em grossos cachos sob a pele alva e seus olhos apresentavam um tom castanho, cor de chocolate. Ela era muito bonita e foi muito gentil comigo e com Jensen. Ela coletou sangue e pediu para que ele se virasse._

_- Eu preciso que você fique bem parado, ok? Não vou mentir, vai doer, mas vou tentar amenizar um pouco com anestesia, tudo bem? – Ela sorria tentando deixá-lo confortável._

_- Tudo bem – Ele disse à ela e se virou para mim – Segura a minha mão?_

_- Sempre, meu amor – Sorri para ele, tentando acalmá-lo. Ele parecia nervoso._

_- Vire de lado e abrace os joelhos, em posição fetal, por favor – Ela disse e Jensen fez o que ela mandou – Agora respire bem fundo, segure a mão de seu namorado e pense em coisas tranquilas e agradáveis. Vá para o seu lugar feliz._

_Jensen segurou minha mão e fechou os olhos com força. Respirou fundo e soltou um gemido quando a bela morena espetou suas costas com a agulha. Naquela hora cresceu uma agonia muito grande em mim, era difícil vê-lo sofrendo e não poder fazer nada para ajudar. O procedimento acabou e Genevieve se retirou do quarto se desculpando pela dor que causara. Ela era um amor._

_Ficamos conversando por algumas horas, assistindo a televisão que tinha em seu quarto e esquecemos por alguns momentos de que Jensen estava em um hospital e provavelmente doente. Estávamos sentados em sua cama, quando ouvimos vozes do lado de fora do quarto._

_Alguém bateu na porta. Quando abriram-na, vi que era Alona, seguida pelo Doutor Pellegrino. Respirei fundo, me preparando para a má notícia. O médico não estava com uma expressão muito alegre. Olhei para Jensen, ele encarava o doutor com olhos tristes, provavelmente já imaginava os resultados dos exames, assim como eu. Me levantei, de braços cruzados, esperando que eles dissessem alguma coisa._

_- Boa tarde – Mark disse normalmente._

_- Boa tarde – Jensen respondeu, enquanto eu apenas acenei com a cabeça._

_- Jensen, eu vou ser objetivo, ok? – O médico disse e nós dois afirmamos com a cabeça - Com base nos seus sintomas e nos resultados dos exames você tem leucemia. Eu sinto muito._

_Meus braços cruzados em meu peito se soltaram na hora, pendendo ao lado do corpo. Fechei os olhos, tentando me lembrar de como me mexer. Quando consegui finalmente fazer alguma coisa, andei até Jensen. Ele continuava encarando o médico do mesmo jeito. Ele não se movia, não demonstrava qualquer reação. Isso já estava me preocupando._

_Coloquei uma mão no rosto pálido de Jensen, fazendo-o olhar para mim. No momento em que nossos olhares se encontraram, algumas lágrimas escorreram pelo meu rosto. Ele somente me olhava com aqueles olhos verdes. Maravilhosos. Eu estava com uma dor de cabeça terrível, minha mente simplesmente não processava a ideia. Me virei para o médico, que nos encarava agora._

_- Tem cura, doutor? – Perguntei, enquanto segurava a mão de Jensen._

_- Sinto muito, mas os exames indicam que você tem Leucemia Linfocítica Crônica e esse tipo infelizmente não tem cura - Senti a mão de Jensen apertar a minha, mas ele continuava com o olhar vazio - Afeta mais frequentemente pessoas mais velhas, mas uma grande porcentagem de homens jovens. Podemos deixá-lo confort-..._

_- Não diga. Por favor – Eu o interrompi. Eu não queria ouvir aquelas palavras, elas machucavam demais - Quanto tempo ele tem?_

_- Olha, Jared.. É variável, mas ele tem uma boa chance de ter cinco anos..._

_- Ai meu Deus – Soltei a mão de Jensen e levei-as até minha boca, segurando um grito._

_O meu Jensen tinha câncer e talvez cinco anos de vida. Eu vi meu mundo acabar em um piscar de olhos, mas então lembrei que soltara a mão de Jensen e que ele precisaria de mais carinho do que eu. A final, era ele o doente ali._

_Peguei sua mão de volta, beijando-a e olhando em seus olhos em seguida._

_- Eu vou deixá-los sozinhos – Mark disse, saindo do quarto. Mas Alona permaneceu lá._

_Ela andou até mim, colocando uma mão em meu ombro e com a outra mão fez um carinho no braço de Jensen._

_- Eu sinto muito. Mesmo – Ela nos olhava com solidariedade e tinha um sorriso triste no rosto._

_- Obrigado – Eu consegui dizer depois de algum tempo._

_Ela se virou e saiu do quarto com a cabeça baixa, fechando a porta atrás de si. Voltei meus olhos para Jensen. Ele me encarava também, com os olhos marejados e a expressão sofrida._

_### FLASHBACK OFF ###_

**JARED'S P.O.V.**

- E como você está, Jared? – Ela perguntou, olhando em meus olhos.

- Estou bem.

- Vai, não mente pra mim...

- Eu não estou bem – Eu disse e nós rimos fracamente.

- Eu sei.

- Eu não dormi essa noite, de novo. Eu só vim comer algo, porque o Jensen dormiu e eu já estava com tontura. Me sinto fraco e impotente. Ver o Jensen em uma situação como essa é... No mínimo difícil.

- Entendo...

**Hear me when I say  
**_(Me ouça quando eu digo)  
_**When I say I believe  
**_(Quando eu digo que acredito)  
_**Nothing's gonna change  
**_(Nada vai mudar)  
_**Nothing's gonna change  
**_(Nada vai mudar)  
_**Destiny  
**_(O destino)  
_**Whatever is meant to be  
**_(O que quer que seja)  
_**We'll work out perfectly  
**_(Vamos resolver perfeitamente)_

Nós conversamos por mais alguns minutos e ela disse que queria ver o Jensen quando ele acordasse. Eu lhe disse que mandaria uma mensagem, quando ele estivesse acordado. Eu me despedi dela e estou andando lentamente até o quarto do meu loiro.

- / -

**JENSEN'S P.O.V.**

Acordei, mas não vi ninguém no quarto. Jared deve ter ido almoçar.

Eu senti uma dor de cabeça terrível e fechei meus olhos, tentando ignorá-la. Eu olhei para o quarto vazio, muitas lembranças me vieram à mente. Quatro anos de memórias, momentos, felicidades e – em maior parte – sofrimento.

Mas tudo o que aconteceu foi bom de alguma maneira. Fiz novos amigos, me aproximei dos antigos... Fiquei mais tempo com Jared. Ele largou o emprego para ficar comigo no hospital, quando eu fui internado à seis meses.

**Keep holding on  
**_(Continue aguentando)  
_**Cause you know we'll make it through  
**_(Pois você sabe que conseguiremos)  
_**We'll make it through  
**_(Conseguiremos)  
_**Just stay strong  
**_(Apenas continue forte)  
_**'Cause you know I'm here for you  
**_(Pois você sabe que estou aqui por você)  
_**I'm here for you  
**_(Estou aqui por você)_

Jared é um ótimo rapaz. Não merece sofrer desse jeito. E eu acho que isso é o pior da doença. Ele está sofrendo e eu não posso fazer nada para mudar isso. Me sinto tão impotente. Do mesmo jeito que me senti quando recebemos a notícia...

_### FLASHBACK ON ###_

**_JENSEN'S P.O.V._**

_Acordei cedo naquela manhã. Ainda me sentia cansado. Levantei-me com cuidado para não acordar Jared. Fiz minha higiene matinal, lavei meu rosto e quando fui escovar os dentes, senti dor em algumas partes da minha língua. Enxaguei a boca e observei-me no espelho. Procurando por algum machucado, mas para a minha surpresa a minha boca, lábios e língua estavam com aftas e feridas que eu não lembrava de estarem lá na noite passada._

_Acordei o Jared e contei para ele o que descobrira, ele fez eu me vestir correndo para me levar à um hospital. Não tive como dizer não, naquela altura até eu estava preocupado._

_Quando chegamos lá, ficamos esperando por um bom tempo no pronto-socorro. Um homem baixo e de cabelos castanho-dourados, se aproximou de mim se apresentando._

_- Olá, sou o Doutor Richard Speight. Como posso ajudá-lo – Ele disse olhando para mim e depois para Jared._

_- Doutor, este é meu namorado, Jensen. Ele anda sonolento, irritadiço, está pálido e agora está cheio de aftas e feridas em sua boca – Jensen disse antes que eu pudesse responder a pergunta do médico._

_- Bom, vamos precisar fazer alguns exames e vou te encaminhar para um especialista – Richard disse com uma expressão triste._

_- Especialista? – Perguntei, um pouco preocupado._

_- Que tipo de especialista? – Jared perguntou. Senti um toque de desespero em sua voz._

_- Vou encaminhá-lo a um oncologista. Eu sinto muito, mas tenho medo de que a combinação desses sintomas seja algo mais sério. Só quero ter certeza, ok?_

_- Tudo bem, Doutor. Obrigado – Eu disse, escondendo meu desespero de Jared._

_- É, obrigado Doutor – Jared sorriu sofridamente para o médico que andou para fora do aposento._

_Ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos até uma enfermeira baixa, loira com aspecto infantil caminhou até nós._

_- Meu nome é Alona Tal. O Doutor Richard pediu-me para acompanhá-los até a sala do Doutor Pellegrino._

_- Tudo bem, obrigado – Eu disse, vendo que Jared mal se mexia._

_Seguimos a bela enfermeira até uma sala privada, aonde se lia "Mark Pellegrino M.D. Departamento de Oncologia" na porta. Respirei fundo e segurei na mão de Jared. Ele estava quieto, mas eu sabia que ele estava longe de estar tranquilo._

_- Olá sou Mark Pellegrino, você deve ser o Jensen, certo?_

_- Sou eu – Tentei manter minha expressão neutra – E esse é meu namorado, Jared._

_- É um prazer._

_O médico me perguntou sobre meus sintomas. Quando eles começaram e qual era a frequência deles. Ele respirou fundo e me olhou nos olhos._

_- Jensen, teremos que fazer alguns exames. Vou reservar um quarto privativo para você ficar, enquanto esperamos os resultados, ok?_

_- Tudo bem, doutor._

_Caminhei para fora da sala esperando do outro lado do corredor, enquanto o Doutor Mark falava com Alona. Ela saiu e fez um sinal para nós a seguirmos, com um sorriso fofo nos lábios rosados. Alona nos levou até um quarto espaçoso e claro. Jared ainda não havia dito uma só palavra. Será que havia perdido sua voz?_

_- Aqui está um avental do hospital, o vista e deite-se em sua cama. Logo, algumas enfermeiras virão aqui para retirar sangue e prepará-lo para a punção lombar – Alona disse me entregando um saco plástico com o avental dentro._

_A esperei sair e coloquei o avental, me sentando na cama em seguida. Fiquei olhando Jared. Parecia que ele iria vomitar a qualquer momento._

_- Você está bem, meu amor? – Perguntei e ele olhou para mim, acenando afirmativamente com a cabeça._

_- E você?_

_- Estou bem._

_Ele não estava nada bem. E nem eu. Mas eu não quero preocupá-lo e ele não quer me preocupar._

_Uma enfermeira morena, realmente adorável, entrou no quarto para fazer uma punção lombar. Meu estômago se revirou apenas com a ideia de alguém enfiando uma agulha enorme na minha espinha. Droga._

_Ela pediu para eu me deitar em posição fetal e ir para o meu lugar feliz, pois aquilo iria doer. Já que ele era meu lugar feliz, segurei a mão de Jared e o procedimento começou. Ai! Como isso dói!_

_Quando acabou, ela me pediu desculpas pela dor que causara e saiu do quarto. Fiquei conversando com Jared por algumas horas. Eu quase me esqueci de que estava em um hospital. Se não fosse o quarto e o avental, eu diria que era tudo mentira._

_A porta de abriu e entraram no quarto a enfermeira Alona e o Doutor Pellegrino. Olhei a expressão do loiro e meu coração falhou uma batida. Não eram boas notícias._

**There's nothing you can say [nothing you can say]  
**_(Não há nada que possa dizer [nada que possa dizer])  
_**Nothing you can do [nothing you can do]  
**_(Nada que possa fazer [nada que possa fazer])  
_**There's no other way when it comes to the true  
**_(Não tem outro jeito quando se trata da verdade)_

_De fato. Eu estava certo. Ele disse que eu tinha Leucemia. Eu simplesmente paralisei. Apenas o encarava com a expressão vazia. _

_Eu tinha leucemia. Isso era meio que surreal demais, para eu acreditar. Mas infelizmente não era mentira. Não era surreal. Não era fantasia ou outra coisa do tipo. Era apenas a verdade e isso me deixou bastante assustado. _

_Eu não conseguia mover um só músculo. Jared parecia preocupado com a minha expressão e colocou uma mão em meu rosto, me fazendo olhar para ele. Ele estava chorando. Meu coração se apertou mais ainda._

_Ele perguntou ao médico se tinha cura, segurando em minha mão. E a resposta foi negativa. O loiro disse que eu tinha Leucemia Linfocítica Crônica. _

_É claro que não tinha cura. Não poderia ser uma coisa assim tão simples, não é? E quando que um câncer é simples? _

_Ah, que lindo. O Doutor acabou de dizer que eu posso ter cinco anos de vida. Perfeito._

**So keep holding on  
**_(Então, continue aguentando)  
_**'Cause you know we'll make it through  
**_(Pois você sabe que conseguiremos)  
_**We'll make it through  
**_(Conseguiremos)_

_Eu senti uma imensa vontade de chorar, mas eu não consegui. Não escorreu uma única lágrima de meus olhos. Olhei para o doutor, Alona e em seguida para Jared. Ele parecia desesperado, queria poder mudar a expressão sofrida de seu rosto. Eu continuava do mesmo jeito. Imóvel. Encarando o nada, só pensando._

_Por que havia acontecido isso comigo? Por quê? Será que eu não merecia coisa melhor? Será que eu fui uma má pessoa? Agora só me resta esperar._

_Jared pegou minha mão novamente, beijando-a. Olhei em seus olhos, tão lindos, tão tristes..._

_Percebi que o doutor havia deixado o quarto, mas a loira continuava lá. Ela andou até nós e disse que sentia muito, saindo de lá em seguida._

_Senti minha visão ficando embaçada, enquanto olhava o sofrimento nos olhos do meu amor. Meu Jared. Ficamos assim por um bom tempo..._

_### FLASHBACK OFF ###_

A minha dor de cabeça continua forte, mas então eu ouço a porta se abrir e fecho meus olhos, fingindo estar dormindo. Jared iria me matar se eu não durmisse direito. Ele sempre diz que eu tenho que descansar, mas depois de seis meses, acho que ele ainda não percebeu que eu passo o dia inteiro deitado.

Ele esbarrou em alguma coisa, fazendo um barulho consideravelmente alto. Esta é minha deixa. Abro os olhos e o observo pegar algumas revistas do chão. Abro um sorriso, encarando-o.

Ele me olhou também, rindo do que havia feito. Ele é muito desastrado.

- Lerdo – Eu digo rindo.

- Idiota – Ele deixou as revistas em cima de uma mesinha e andou até minha cama – Dormiu bem?

- Sim – Menti – E você... Comeu bem?

- Comi, mas como sabe que eu fui almoçar?

- Bom... Pelo horário que você entrou aqui já fazendo bagunça e a mancha de mostarda na sua camisa. Foi fácil.

- "Elementar, meu caro Watson" – Ele disse como Sherlock Holmes, zombando de mim.

- Idiota – Rolei os olhos.

Eu mal sentia a dor de cabeça agora. Quando eu estou com Jared, eu esqueço de tudo. Qualquer tristeza, dor, sofrimento, doença... Tudo. Ele era minha paz.

- Deita aqui comigo? – Pergunto, esticando um braço, chamando-o.

- Claro, amor – Ele sorriu e eu fui um pouco mais para o lado, lhe dando espaço.

Fiquei deitado em seu peito. Eu conseguia ouvir as batidas de seu coração. _Tum-Tum, Tum-Tum, Tum-Tum... _Era um ritmo agradável. Me acalmava.

- Eu te amo – Eu disse, olhando para ele.

- Eu te amo – Ele simplesmente repetiu.

Subi minha cabeça até alcançar seus lábios, beijando-os apaixonadamente. Meu coração batia forte. Pude sentir a alegria me invadindo. Quando o beijo acabou, voltei a deitar em seu peito, mas olhava em seus olhos de tempos em tempos.

Ficamos assim por uma hora, mais ou menos. Estávamos conversando sobre o jogo de _basketball _dos Lakers. De repente, eu senti uma dificuldade enorme para respirar e me senti engasgando em algo.

- Jensen, você está bem? – Jared perguntou, se levantando da cama, ficando de frente para mim.

Tossi fortemente, cobrindo a boca com a mão. Mas senti algo úmido e quente na palma de minha mão. Era sangue. Meu sangue. Me desesperei, mas não conseguia mais respirar então deitei novamente, vendo Jared sair correndo do quarto, gritando pelos corredores.

Apaguei.

Abri os olhos novamente e pude sentir que eu estava em movimento. Quando minha visão normalizou, pude ver o rosto de Jared. Ele estava suado e muitas lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos, enquanto ele corria ao lado de minha cama.

- Jensen? Hey! Eles vão cuidar de você, ouviu? Vai ficar tudo bem – Ele disse, entre as lágrimas.

- Eu te amo, Jay – Eu disse com a voz fraca.

- Eu também te amo, Jensen...

**There's nothing you can say [nothing you can say]  
**_(Não há nada que possa dizer [nada que possa dizer])  
_**Nothing you can do [nothing you can do]  
**_(Nada que possa fazer [nada que possa fazer])  
_**There's no other way when it comes to the true  
**_(Não tem outro jeito quando se trata da verdade)_

E depois... Nada.

- / -

**JARED'S P.O.V.**

Eu estou deitado com Jensen na sua cama de hospital. Ele está deitado em meu peito. Sua respiração está calma e ritmada. Ele parece tão sereno. Estamos em silêncio e o único barulho que se ouve é da máquina que mede os batimentos cardíacos de Jensen.

_Pi... Pi... Pi..._

Ficamos assim, por mais ou menos uma hora. E quando estávamos no meio de uma conversa sobre o jogo dos Lakers, senti sua respiração ficar mais pesada.

- Jensen, você está bem? – Perguntei preocupado.

Ele se sentou na cama, tossindo fortemente e cobrindo a boca com uma mão. Quando ele tirou a mão de sua boca, eu pude ver o sangue. Me desesperei e levantei da cama, ficando na sua frente.

Ele continuou tossindo e não parecia conseguir respirar. Deitou-se, tentando conseguir um pouco de ar, mas não conseguiu. Corri para os corredores, gritando por ajuda e algumas enfermeiras, inclusive Alona e o Doutor Pellegrino, foram até o quarto socorrê-lo.

Elas pediram para eu me afastar. Me afastar? Como assim me afastar, é o Jensen que está lá! Eu queria dizer, mas nada saiu de minha boca. Eu continuava lá. Parado. Observando eles examinarem o amor da minha vida, tentando fazê-lo respirar. Ele ainda estava vivo. Eu ainda ouvia os sons da máquina.

Uma das enfermeiras soltou a cama, permitindo que o doutor Pellegrino puxasse a maca, movendo-a para fora do quarto. Corri atrás deles.

- O que está acontecendo com ele, Doutor?! – Eu gritava, enquanto corria ao lado da cama.

- Seus pulmões pararam, provavelmente por causa de uma hemorragia causada pela leucemia. Faremos o possível, mas precisamos da sua autorização para a cirurgia.

- Claro, tudo o que precisarem fazer – Eu não conseguia enxergar direito, minha visão estava embaçada por causa das lágrimas.

- Ok.

Continuei correndo, olhando para ele. Seus lábios estavam arroxeados e meu desespero aumentou. Ele abriu os olhos e sorri para ele.

- Jensen?! Hey! Eles vão cuidar de você, ouviu? Vai ficar tudo bem – Eu disse, entre as lágrimas.

- Eu te amo, Jay – Ele disse com a voz fraca.

- Eu também te amo, Jensen... – Eu sorri sofridamente para ele.

Seus olhos se fecharam.

_Piiiiiiiiii..._

Senti meu mundo desabar na frente de meus olhos. O médico parou de empurrar a maca, fazendo uma ressuscitação em Jensen.

Fiquei olhando o médico trabalhar, mas eu já havia perdido as esperanças.

- Hora da morte... – Mark disse olhando para mim com os olhos tristes – 14:47.

- Eu sinto muito, Jared – Alona disse, me dando um abraço.

Eu não me mexi. Fiquei apenas olhando o corpo do homem mais belo que já conheci, jazendo inconsciente na cama de hospital. Eu não conseguia acreditar. Não queria acreditar.

Eu sabia que ia acontecer, mas mesmo assim eu não estava preparado. Eu ainda queria mais um pouquinho. Mais um pouco das conversas, das risadas, dos beijos, das juras de amor, dos xingamentos, das brigas, dos olhares, dos sorrisos... Mais um pouquinho de Jensen.

Acho que sempre vamos querer só mais um pouquinho.

_### FLASHBACK ON ###_

JARED'S P.O.V.

_Eu estava deitado na cama com Jensen. Se não levantássemos, iríamos no atrasar para o trabalho. Mas eu não queria levantar, estava tão bom ali._

_- Vai, Jared. Vamos nos atrasar – Jensen disse, me olhando com aqueles olhos verdes._

_- Só mais um pouquinho... – Eu disse fazendo cara de cachorrinho sem dono._

_- A gente sempre vai querer mais um pouquinho, Jared. Mas nem sempre temos tudo o que queremos – Ele disse sorrindo e me deu um selinho._

_- Mas eu já tenho tudo o que eu quero – Eu disse sorrindo._

_- E você acha que eu não tenho? – Ele piscou para mim e levantou da cama._

_### FLASHBACK OFF ###_

Me afastei da cama, andando pelo corredor. As lágrimas escorriam descontroladamente pelo meu rosto. Encostei na parede e escorreguei, até cair sentado no chão.

Observei o piso branco brilhante do hospital. Eu não queria fazer nada. Absolutamente nada.

Doía demais. E era uma dor que me preenchia por completo, uma dor que não deixava espaço para os outros sentimentos. Pelo menos, Jensen parou de sofrer...

Ele se foi... Será que ele sabia o quanto eu o amo? O quanto ele significa para mim? O quanto ele é importante na minha vida? Será que eu disse isso todas as vezes que eu tive a chance.

Mas e agora? O que eu vou fazer sem ele? O que eu vou fazer com todos aqueles planos que fizemos juntos?

**So keep holding on  
**_(Então, continue aguentando)  
_**'Cause you know we'll make it through  
**_(Pois você sabe que conseguiremos)  
_**We'll make it through  
**_(Conseguiremos)_

_- Aguente firme..._ – Eu ouvi a voz dele em minha cabeça e fechei os olhos, sentindo tudo o que me era permitido sentir, enquanto eu chorava compulsivamente.

**FIM.**


End file.
